


Dog Days of Rome

by bobasheebaby



Series: What Almost Was [4]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Athena and newly adopted Chance spend some time with Perceval.





	Dog Days of Rome

Pacing her cabin, Chance the Corgi running on his tiny little legs trying to keep up with her.   
“Why do I have to go to this fucking thing?! Why do I have to plan a stupid event for HER?! Ugh! I wish I could just stay here with you Chance instead of celebrate Madeline’s engagement to Liam.” Athena says to Chance, running her hands through her hair.  
“Ok Chance, lets go for a walk.” She says, hoping it will help clear her head. She really didn’t want to spend the night celebrating Madeline.   
She opened her cabin door turning to grab her bag and Chance ran out. “Chance! Wait!” Athena shouted after him. “Great, can this day get any worse?” She asked herself as she headed out in search of her Corgi.

**********

Chance is running down the dining car when he jumps up at a pair of long jean clad legs. “Ruff” Chance greets as he clamors the man for attention.  
“Hey there little guy. Who do you belong to?” Percy asked, bending down scratching Chance behind the ears, making Chance pant happily at the attention.

“Chance! Come back!” Athena shouts entering the dining car. She pauses when she sees Percy kneeling with Chance resting his front paws on Percy’s knees, Percy scratching Chances head. Chance knows he’s a good person, I knew Liam was wrong about him! She thought to herself as she walked towards them.  
“Chance.” She said, stopping in front of them.  
Chance glanced at Athena and then started licking Percy’s hand.  
“He yours doll?” Percy asked, looking up but still lavishing Chance with attention.  
“Yea, Maxwell rescued him, Bertrand wouldn’t let him keep him and I couldn’t say no to the little guy. I mean how can you say no to that face?” Athena answered, smiling as Chance was now trying to lick Percy’s face.  
“He’s a cute little pupper, I never could decide if I liked cats or dogs better.” He replied, chuckling as he gave into Chance’s face kisses.   
“Yea, I know what you mean. I don’t know why people think you can’t like both.” She agreed, chuckling at Chance jumping a little trying to reach more of Percy’s face.  
“Ok Chance, we can play more some other time, looks like momma has someplace she needs to be.” He said to Chance standing up giving Chance one more pat on the head.  
“Rooooo.” Chance whined as he tried to get Percy to bend back down and give him more attention, giving his best puppy dog face.  
“Chance and I were just going for a walk so I can clear my head, you are welcome to join us.” Athena explained to Percy, Chance’s ears perking up a little.  
“I’d love to doll, what’s got you down today?” Percy replied offering her his arm.  
She grasped just below his elbow, and they headed off, Chance walking happily beside Percy.  
“Looks like he’s got a favorite and it isn’t me.” Athena joked motioning to Chance .  
“I hope I’m not just his favorite doll.” Percy replied winking and dropping his arm to grasp her hand in his.   
Athena squeezed his hand silently signaling ‘maybe’.  
“You didn’t answer my question doll. What’s got you down?” He stated glancing down at her.  
“It’s nothing.” She replied looking down at the ground.  
“Now doll, we may have just met but I can still tell that’s clearly not the case.” He said squeezing her hand gently.  
“It’s just the stupid bachelorette tonight,” She responded sighing. “It’s they just told me I needed to plan something, Justin had two options so I just picked, but I really don’t even feel like going. I mean Madeline’s going to be gloating all night, and I don’t think I can handle it. At least I’ll have Chance here to keep me company, that is if I can tear him away from you.” She added shaking her head as if she could shake her feelings away.  
“So don’t go doll.” Percy said like it was obvious.  
“What? Percy, I have to go!” Athena replied shaking her head at the ridiculous idea.  
“Why? You just said you’d be miserable, why put yourself through that?” He asked.  
“Well, Madeline would have my head, and so would Bertrand.” She answered.  
“Forget them! Why should you make yourself unhappy to please them?” He asked stopping and turning to face her. “You’re already miserable watching them together, why have to listen to her drone on about being happy all night when you could spend the time with Chance and me?” He questioned looking in her eyes.  
"You have a point, I'd have more fun with Chance." She teased.  
“What about me doll?” He asked.  
“I guess you can come too.” She replied.  
“Were you just teasing me doll?” He asked, noticing the glint in her eyes.  
“Maybe.” She answered shrugging her shoulders.  
“Come on, we can forget about the engagement tour for a few hours and talk about or do whatever you want to.” He pointed out.  
“Ok, fine, but only because I’m hungry.” She replied.  
“Then let’s go doll.” Percy responded.  
“Uh, what about Chance?” She asked gesturing to the dog who was sitting next to Percy’s foot.  
Percy pulled out his phone and searched for ‘dog friendly restaurants in Rome Italy’.   
“I got it covered doll.” He said passing her the phone showing her the results of the search.  
How about Taqueria El Paso?” She suggested giving him back his phone.  
“Whatever you want doll.” He replied with a chuckle.   
They headed off to Taqueria El Paso hand in hand, with Chance sticking close to Percy.   
“Want to play 20 Questions to get to know each other?” she suggested.  
“Sure thing doll.” He answered smiling down at her.  
“What’s the best thing that happened to you this month?” Athena asked glancing at him as they walked.  
“That’s easy doll, meeting you. How about you?” He replied smiling wide showing off his dimples.  
“Getting Chance, even if he does like you best after just meeting you.” She responded.  
He chuckled, “you know he loves you doll.” He stated.  
She nodded in response.  
“What would your perfect morning be like?” She asked.  
“Waking up next to you.” He casually answered.  
“Percy!” She exclaimed and playfully slapped his arm with her free hand.  
“No doll, I didn’t mean like that. I meant we stay up late talking and you fall asleep in my arms and I wake up greeted by your gorgeous face.” He clarified.  
“Ok, that sounds nice, that would be a good morning.” She responded smiling.   
They arrived at the restaurant, Chance chose to sit by Percy’s feet.   
“What’s the most relaxing situation you could imagine?” She questioned.  
“Taking my motorcycle out, can really clear your mind on the open road. You?” He replied.  
“There was this little private cove that not many people knew about that I’d go off to in New York, so sitting on the beach, watching the waves come in .” She answered smiling.  
“I’d like to see that. Maybe you could take me there one day.” Percy suggested.  
“I’d like that.” Athena replied.   
Their dinner came and they spent the meal asking different questions, getting to know each other better on a more personal level. After dinner, they walked back to the train in comfortable silence holding hands, Chance staying close to Percy. Back at her cabin Percy placed a gentle kiss to Athena’s lips. Athena had a great night much better than if she had gone to the bachelorette party. Percy turned to leave and Chance started after him.  
“Chance, come.” Athena stated firmly.  
Chance ignored her, looking up at Percy with his puppy dog eyes.  
“I think you may have stolen Chance’s affection.” She said.  
“Not intentional, I was hoping to steal your affections doll.” Percy replied.  
“Just come in and we can talk until he falls asleep and you can slip out.” Athena said motioning for Percy to enter. As she had hoped Chance followed him in.   
They sat on her bed sharing more about each other moving closer as time past until Percy was holding Athena in his arms. Athena soon drifted off to sleep, Chance asleep beside Percy his head on his leg. Percy was afraid he'd wake her while trying to get up so he pressed a kiss to her forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep with her in his arms, smiling to himself before falling asleep, feeling how perfect the moment is, that it’s everything he ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Taqueria El Pastora is a real dog friendly restaurant in Rome. 


End file.
